


They Stand Where We Lie

by ScottieIsImpatient



Series: Our Shadows [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottieIsImpatient/pseuds/ScottieIsImpatient
Summary: Trip brings Malcolm up to date.
Series: Our Shadows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	They Stand Where We Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Why do all my fics link into each other lmao? I wrote this as a stand alone but upon revising discovered that it could also be a sequel to "The Shadows of Us". So here.
> 
> The poem thing at the beginning is mine. Came up with it at 11:35pm last night. Thought it was cool lol.

* * *

_our past has been shattered_

_they stand where we lie_

_a horrid reminder_

_and now will you die?_

_no, you'll go on_

_in the wake of the loss_

_take my hand, leave behind_

_the shadows of us._

* * *

Soft autumn wind blew throughout the otherwise silent area, a trail of rich orange and red leaves following in its wake, while the ones still clinging to their mother tree rustled. Birds that had perched for rest on the branches hopped along the thin twigs and chirped and sang, adding yet another tune to the otherwise hushed environment.

Charles Tucker sighed. Once again, he had neglected to bring a jacket and was paying the price for it. Goosebumps raised along his skin as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself, hunching his shoulders to better combat the cold. A small smile crept across his lips as he pictured Malcolm’s expression in his head.

_“You bloody unprepared yank.”_

Finally, he reached his destination, lowering himself carefully upon the old wooden bench that had marked their meet-up point for so many years now. A small bird chirped in protest and fluttered away.

“Hey, Malcolm,” Trip greeted softly. Like the wind and the birdsong, his voice disrupted the stillness of the air. “S’rry it took me so long ta meet ya. The mission took longer than expected an’ I was completely wiped by the time I got back. Not ta mention the moment the shuttlepod touched down, ma was there ta smother me in hugs ‘n’ kisses! It took _bloody ages_ to pry her away from me.” He laughed at his own poor imitation of a British accent. “Well, at least I got ta taste her home cookin’ again. Nothin’ against chef, o’ course! I jus’ wish the other guy didn’t have ta retire so early.”

A few months ago, Trip had been promoted to captain of a new ship that was still in commission. He’d already hand picked his crew, save for a few open spots in the science division. He’d asked the _Enterprise_ chef to join him, but the man had reluctantly stated his intention to retire.

“You should see her, Malcolm.” Trip’s eyes were bright and vibrant as he moved on to talk about his soon-to-be ship. “Warp six engine, if ya can believe it. Total crew compliment of ninety-two. Much to Dan’s dismay, I managed ta snag Travis as my helmsman.” Now a Lieutenant, the young man had been more than eager to serve under Trip. “Hoshi, as ya know… I think she’s done with Starfleet, an’ I don’t blame her. I don’t blame you either, Mal. It’s a helluva stressful job.” Unwanted tears began to fill Trip’s eyes. He forced them away. He was here to update his friend on current events; not bring the mood down with mentions of the past.

“I saw the Cap’n- ah, I mean Jon the other day. Porthos, too. Jon’s lookin’ pretty miserable behind that desk, but I think he secretly loves his job. Gets to show up to all those other stuffy desk-riders and rewrite the rules. They’re creatin’ somethin’ called a ‘Primary Directio-’ no, wait, a ‘Primary Directive’ I think it was. Yeah. Anyway, this thing’s some kinda protocol ta stop us from interferin’ with alien cultures.” About a dozen or so such incidents flashed through his mind – an odd pregnancy and an unfortunate suicide standing out among them. “I think I remember T’Pol mentionin’ something like that at the beginnin’ of our mission. Oh, speaking of T’Pol, she’s officially joined Starfleet.” Trip never thought he’d hear himself sound so proud of _that_ revelation.

A harsh gust of wind suddenly blew, sending a half dozen of crinkled leaves flying into Trip’s hair. He laughed and plucked them away. “Ah, how I missed the small Earth things. No wind in space, ya know.” He hunched forward, elbows on his knees. “Hm, what else? Ah, I know! Oh, you’ll love this one, Mal. Lieutenant Meng contacted me two days ago – y’know those EM field emitters? There’s a handful o’ engineers and tactical officers workin’ ta see if we can adapt them to make a sort of shield around starships. It’s still very touchy, probably won’t be ready for a good long while, but they’re makin’ good progress. An’ it’s all thanks ta you, Mal.” The words caught in his throat, tears blurring his vision. “It’s thanks ta you we’re all still out there.”

Trip sniffled and glanced down at his watch. 1755 hours. He should be getting back before Jon started to worry. With a small grunt Trip rose to his feet, smiling sadly down at the stone marker, at the name engraved – _MALCOLM STUART REED._ He had brought no flowers this time, having been in a rush, but it seemed he needn’t worry. Malcolm’s final resting place was absolutely drowning in an assortment of colourful petals. Looking closer, Trip saw a folded-up card with the words _from Maddie_ scribbled hastily on the front.

“Don’t worry, Mal,” Trip whispered, tears leaving salty streaks down the sides of his face. “She’s okay, too.”

Around him the autumn wind seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, and as he walked back towards his car, he swore he saw a pair of blue-grey eyes reflected in the window, watching him.


End file.
